


Like a Piece of Wood

by Berocca



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berocca/pseuds/Berocca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generally, the more bored he looked, the more interested he was.<br/>Tenzou can honestly say that he finds that part of Kakashi irritating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Piece of Wood

Tenzou flicks through familiar hand seals quickly as the other members of his squad fall into position, one by one.

Finally, his captain signals and Tenzou claps his hands together in the final position, making the ground erupt with huge, gnarled tree trunks. He hears alarmed shouts, none of them familiar, and then it is over with the sound of blades meeting their mark.

At a nod, Tenzou releases his jutsu, and the resilient branches slowly sink back into the ground, releasing the bodies of four dead enemies.

“Clean up.”

“Yes, sir.”

There isn’t much for Tenzou to do. The ANBU assigned with clean up is a new recruit and Tenzou is a senior member now.

The captain ambles over, hands in his pockets in a signature slouch.

“Good work.” Kakashi always makes sure to say at least a few sincere words to his team. He is a good leader. Being a member of a squad led by Kakashi meant that the members are assured and can confidently depend on Kakashi for all instructions.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Tenzou and Eagle, we’re going to report. Snake and Raccoon are dismissed.” Snake and Raccoon nod in thanks and leap away to take their masks off and return to their other ninja lives. Eagle follows his two seniors as they walk back to Konoha.

“I wish you would call me by my codename on missions.” Tenzou rolls his eyes every time, a little irritated, which seems to amuse Kakashi.

Kakashi pulls out his book and starts to read.

“I have to train with Naruto later in the afternoon.”

“Is that right.”

“His skill is increasing very quickly. It’s amazing how he can put in so much effort when he only ever eats ramen,” Tenzou continues. He knows Kakashi likes to hear about his team, even if he looks completely uninterested.

Generally, the more bored he looked, the more interested he was.

Kakashi simply hums.

*

Tsunade is busy with another Anbu team when they arrive, so Tenzou grabs the report paper that Kakashi started to write. A busy Tsunade means they will be reporting in writing to the next highest authority. The smiling face of the Head of what was arguably the unofficial Terror Division of Konoha.

Umino Iruka.

“I’ll do it.” Tenzou mutters as he is already writing. He takes care to fill in the mission parameters and include all the correct details. There had been a few times, when Tenzou had just started being an Anbu for the Sandaime after being pulled from Root, when Kakashi had written and tried to submit a report. It had started an ongoing feud between Kakashi and Iruka, and nobody really wanted to get caught in the middle of it.

Back then, Tenzou remembered that Umino Iruka wasn’t the Head of Konoha’s nightmares yet. He was 14, the same age as Tenzou; people thought of him as just a genin who the Sandaime seemed to like having around.

Tenzou had followed Kakashi into the Sandaime’s office, and stood still as Kakashi orally reported and then held out his written report to the Sandaime. Sandaime-sama had his pipe in his mouth and went back to writing something.

“Thank you, Hound, Cat. Iruka, check the report.”

Tenzou had been surprised at Sandaime’s order, and even more surprised when the genin took the report naturally as if it was nothing new to him.

Iruka read the report quickly, his eyes scanning the page. He made a few short annotations in green pen and turned back to the two masked Anbu members. Addressing Kakashi, he held out the piece of paper.

“Hound-san. Based on your oral report you need to have written these as well.” Iruka pointed to the annotations. Anybody else at that age would have been intimidated to face two masked Anbu, but Iruka’s face betrayed only porcelain politeness, as if he was also wearing one of those masks. It was impressive.

“You need to be looking at the report, sir, not at my face.” Iruka very politely snapped. Behind him, the Sandaime blew out a puff of smoke from his pipe, which effectively hid his face for a few moments. Tenzou was floored. This genin was ballsy enough to reprimand an Anbu, and had even noticed where the eyes were behind the dark holes of the mask.

Kakashi’s body language seemed to say that he had never been more bored in all his life.

“Please make sure you include these next time. Thank you for your hard work,” said Iruka primly, not rising to the bait as others would have done. He spun around and filed the report in a folder marked classified and sat down next to the Sandaime, back to reading a massive, slightly bloodstained scroll.

It was only after a second when the Sandaime hadn’t said a word or looked up that they both realized that they had been dismissed by a genin.

Kakashi bowed and walked out of the room lazily, and Tenzou had followed suit, stunned.

Kakashi had dismissed Tenzou for the day and had slouched slowly, looking as though he wished he was _anywhere_ else rather than where he was, down to the archives down in the basement of the building. Tenzou followed him, wanting to find out if he was going there for the same reason as Tenzou.

It turned out he was.

Both of Iruka’s parents had been jounin, and had died in the Kyuubi attack. His files also showed a high aptitude for intelligence missions, which were always the trickiest to handle successfully, and he had been recommended for promotion to chuunin over a year ago. The reason for Iruka not being promoted was that he had shown no motivation whatsoever.

“I wonder why he doesn’t want to be a chuunin or higher,” Tenzou had wondered out loud.

Kakashi hadn’t even bothered humming, as if it was the most uninteresting piece of information he had ever read.

After a few weeks, they had gone on another mission and Kakashi again delivered an oral report, and handed over a written one. Iruka was there again, and took the report without the Sandaime having to say anything. This was the first time Tenzou saw the polite mask slip from Iruka’s face, the first time of many to follow.

“Hound-san. I only give one warning. You have made the same mistake you made last time and I will not fix this report for you. Come back with a correctly filled report.” Iruka’s eyes had flashed annoyance, a look that seemed to say _be careful or I will cut you_. He slapped the report onto the middle of Kakashi’s chest, not bothering to wait until he caught it with his hands, and walked back to his seat. He had a proper desk this time, which had a few papers slipping out of organized piles.

Kakashi had bowed insolently and slouched out of the room.

Kakashi did not fix his report for some reason, and he had paid dearly for that.

The patrol mission that Kakashi had been sent on afterwards, with a large group of Anbu members, had almost been delayed because Kakashi had arrived at the gate unknowingly wearing a mask of a disturbingly cute white cat with a bow on one ear. Apparently it was an extremely popular accessory amongst young girls in Lightning Country, called “Hello Kitty.TM” Very subtle seals had been placed on the Hello Kitty mask to make it look like the Hound mask to Kakashi, and he hadn’t understood why his whole team had kept snorting into their fists until Tenzou had gotten enough breath back to tell him what he looked like.

The intricacy of the prank and the skill required to achieve such a thing was also an effective way to warn everyone that he could deal a lot more damage if he wanted to be serious. It was on this time period that Tenzou and other Konoha ninjas pegged the formation of the Konoha Terror Department; Head of Division, Umino Iruka.

After a few more years, the world had achieved more of a peaceful state and it had become impossible for the Sandaime to justify passing on more and more highly classified information to a genin, whereas before he had been excusing it due to a shortage of ninjas and that Iruka was just his assistant. Iruka also had changed from a teenager with emotions simmering on his sleeves to a more mature young adult, and Tenzou had been one of the silent Anbu proctors that watched him gain his Chuunin vest.

Tenzou thought he knew Iruka, though Iruka certainly had never seen him without a mask before. Tenzou liked to watch him sometimes. Iruka was the same age but the opposite of him: Iruka grew up with a loving family whereas he was grown in Orochimaru’s lab; Iruka had friends and normal emotions and was mentored by the Sandaime whereas he had masks and conflicted emotions and was controlled by Danzo.

Iruka looked reluctant to take up the responsibility associated with the Chuunin vest, but he had to have realized that he had already been thoroughly manipulated by the Sandaime and that he was in far over his head with high-level clearance. When Iruka had grumbled about being hustled into responsibility, the Sandaime only looked at him calmly with a hint of amusement, wanting him to live up to his potential.

Iruka didn’t disappoint the Sandaime. He grew into his Chuunin vest and took up more responsibility in the form of an Academy teacher, and stayed with the Sandaime, working out various administration matters. His position and general secrecy behind his high-clearance made most other ninjas behave in the mission room, especially when they saw even jounin who were rumoured to be in Anbu showing him respect.

*

But the reason why Tenzou had to sweat and re-read his second draft of this report is right beside him, namely Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi is the only ninja that Iruka seems to openly dislike, and the petty wars that the two men frequently engage in make it uncomfortable for everyone in the room, so Tenzou thinks that he would rather complete the report properly and avoid any possible mess. Also, Iruka often gives a smile that makes Tenzou’s skin feel strange lately, and a sure way to get a smile from Iruka is to write a report properly.

“Eagle, look at what I’m writing closely. Now, you can fill out this section on the materials and jutsu that you used for clean up, and anything else you noticed when you were disposing the bodies.”

“Yes, sir.” Eagle dutifully writes what is expected.

“You forgot to add the weapons we collected, here –“

“Maa, Tenzou, there’s no need to be so fussy.” Kakashi does not even look up from his book as he speaks.

“Don’t listen to him. You do need to fill in that section because –“

Kakashi snatches the paper Eagle was writing on and makes Eagle accidentally smear the ink messily. Eagle looks up, mask hiding his surprise but body showing all of it.

Kakashi pays no attention and marches in through the door, and Iruka looks up from doing paperwork.

“Welcome back, Team Su.” Iruka smiles politely, but the flicker of annoyance is showing in his eyes at Kakashi’s face. “Kakashi-san. How many times do I need to tell you that you must not take off your Anbu mask in front of me.”

“Yo, sensei. I just didn’t want you to get frightened by the image of actually active elite jounin, what with you getting your arm hurt last week teaching a class of 10 year-olds.” Tenzou can see Kakashi give a grin that’s annoying even to him, who isn’t on the receiving end.

“You wouldn’t be able to handle my class without getting your balls destroyed. Oh, sorry, I meant your bells, the two bells you like to test your students with.”

Kakashi looks like he is going to drop dead any second from boredom.

“I’ll have to remember to reinforce my _bells_ then, sensei, before I take on your class.”

Iruka frowns and grabs the report that Kakashi is holding out.

“Why would you be taking on my class? I have a substitute ready to take my class next week.” Iruka scans the report, frown deepening at the ink smears on the bottom of the page.

Before Kakashi can reply, Iruka has snapped his gaze to Eagle.

“Eagle-san, don’t let Hatake-san get the paper from you next time.” Iruka’s sharp tone is off-balanced by his smile at the young Anbu, whose stiff stance immediately relaxes minutely.

“H..Hai, Iruka-sensei.”

“So you let other members off for shoddy reports, but not me? Hmm _interesting_ , sensei. What reason could you possibly have that makes you only want to have _me_ around?” Tenzou sighs at Kakashi’s juvenile tactic to make Iruka angry.

“ _As if,_ ” snarls Iruka. “Hatake-san, I have your report. Thank you for your hard work, you may leave.” He looks slightly frazzled, and is already back to a pile of papers that have a mess of what looks like blood and dirt.

Kakashi looks at Iruka for a split second longer before he nods and leaves.

Tenzou can tell that Kakashi is annoyed, it is there in the tiny flicker in Kakashi’s chakra as he walks away. Eagle doesn’t know Kakashi well enough to notice, and leaves as soon as Kakashi dismisses him.

“Senpai, do you want to come and see Naruto’s training?” Tenzou asks.

“That would be the last thing I want to do right now.” Kakashi is blunt and cold when he’s annoyed.

Tenzou rolls his eyes at the man’s petulance and shrugs.

*

Five hours of non-stop training later Tenzou is tired, so he wraps up Naruto’s training session.

“Yamato-taichou! Let’s go get ramen! Your treat!” Naruto is energetic as ever.

“Why are you trying to mooch off your captain all the time!” At the sound of that warm, rich voice, Tenzou turns around and sees Iruka, who chuckles as he approaches. “Good evening, Yamato-san.”

“Good evening, Iruka-sensei,” Tenzou says. He wasn’t expecting Iruka here, and though he isn’t surprised by his presence, he is taken off guard by the sight of twilight settling in on Iruka’s hair, making his eyes look deeper and his mouth darker and softer.

“Iruka-sensei!! Are you here to buy me ramen?! We can go with Yamato-taichou!” Naruto yells delightedly.

“Why am I always buying?” Iruka sighs theatrically, but is obviously as happy to be with Naruto as Naruto is, and they walk back to Konoha together listening to Naruto’s enthusiasm.

“…and last week Kakashi-sensei said I had _four_ times as much chakra as he did! I’m pretty amazing, right, sensei?” Naruto squints happily up at Iruka, but Tenzou sees the slight darkening of Iruka’s eyes at the mention of Kakashi’s name. Kakashi’s obnoxiousness in the afternoon must be still bothering him.

“He would be amazing if he thinks a little more with his brain,” Tenzou says, making Naruto squawk in indignation and yell about how he can take down Shikamaru if he wanted to. It achieves the desired effect and Iruka is laughing again.

 

Tenzou ends up paying for the dinner at Ichiraku, pressured by Naruto who kept sending him _looks_ over dinner, looks that warned him that if he let Iruka pay for everyone, he would be getting an earful of angry pestering tomorrow. Naruto is very protective of his Iruka-sensei, and Tenzou wonders how it would feel to have someone close like that.

“Don’t forget to eat the apples that I got for you, Naruto. I’ve also put some stir-fried vegetables in the fridge. You need to eat more than ramen,” Iruka gently chastises Naruto as he ruffles his hair after dinner.

Naruto grins. “Yay! Thanks, I always eat your veges, sensei! But I hate the ones Kakashi-sensei brings me, he just gets me raw spinach and expects me to eat it. Anyways, see you later sensei, taicho!” Naruto sprints away with his boundless energy.

With Naruto gone, it is much quieter and calmer as they walk down the street.

“Thank you again for dinner, Yamato-san.” Iruka stands in front of his doorway, lightly touching his nose-scar. Tenzou doesn’t realize he had walked Iruka all the way to his door, and is startled by the fact that he didn’t notice the time going by. He likes the sound of Iruka saying his codename. Yamato. He has no real name after all, and he decides he wants to hear Iruka say it again.

“…Anytime, Iruka-sensei.” Yamato is dazed by Iruka’s smile which feels different from the one he gets as an Anbu. As if this one is just for him.

Iruka goes inside his house, and Yamato walks halfway back to his home before deciding that he wants to take Iruka out for some drinks. He can come up with a lot of complaints about Kakashi to talk to Iruka about, and he’s sure that Iruka won’t decline an invitation to let off some steam about Kakashi, especially since he saw so much tension between them today.

Yamato walks up the stairs to Iruka’s floor of the building, slowly and trying to calm his breath. He doesn’t know why he’s so unfit all of a sudden, and his heart rate races more than it should.

As he nears Iruka’s door, Yamato loses his nerve to ask the man out for drinks. He supposes that Iruka would be in the shower or would want to rest now that he’s already home. He feels foolish that he didn’t think of that before. Maybe he might still want to hang out, just as friends, god knows he could use one, but then again, he wants Iruka as a little bit more than a friend – Yamato sighs and walks up to the roof and sits down, looking up at the stars.

Yamato is good at meditating. He supposes it has to do with his kekkei genkai, being wood and all that. His chakra and pulse slow down until Yamato feels like he is part of the building, part of the breeze touching the roof –

There is a hesitant knock on the door below.

“Good evening, Kakashi-san.” Yamato hears Iruka’s voice float upwards, into the sky. Yamato is surprised that Kakashi is here, the man was pretty obnoxious today.

“Iruka-sensei.” A pause. Yamato can imagine Iruka looking politely blank as he waits.

“Um. Kakashi-san, do you need anything?”

Tenzou hears Kakashi take a slow inhale of air.

“Did you have a bad day, sensei?”

“Pardon?”

“I mean, did your students give you a hard time today? You were unusually short and grating towards me.” Kakashi drawls, voice laced with so much boredom that Yamato wants to smack him in the face for being such an ass.

“ _Excuse me_? Kakashi-san, I was perfectly reasonable, and I’m sorry I don’t think it’s _grating_ to ask for a properly written, neat report that I end up having to file –“

Kakashi interrupts in a low, almost vulnerable voice. “I just wanted to know if you were short with me because of something I did or because you were generally in a bad mood.”

“You firstly mock my ninja skills, and then you publicly say things that could be taken as innuendo, and now you are wondering why I am angry with you?”

“You went out for dinner with Tenzou.” Yamato freezes at the sound of his name and the sudden change of topic.

“Yes.” Iruka sounds hesitant.

“Is it… is it serious? Do you like him, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi sounds conflicted and almost heartbroken.

“Because I want you. I want you and I’ve wanted you ever since you first slapped my report back at me. I want to feel your hand when it’s not slapping me away, and I want to see the expressions on your face when the only person you are focused on is me.”

There is silence. Yamato is stunned. He sits up abruptly after a minute, wanting to jump down there, arguing that that was _his_ line, and _he_ was here first, but he can’t move because his stomach has tied itself in a heavy knot.

The door closes loudly, surprising Yamato from his position, and he jumps down from the roof onto the balcony in front of Iruka’s door, ready to confront Kakashi, and ask Iruka for himself properly, maybe tell him how he was here first, but he lands in front of the window to the living room, and Yamato feels like his heart was emptied of blood and shoved up his throat.

On the tatami mats in the living room, Kakashi moves his hand roughly up Iruka’s struggling body, pressed down against the tatami mat. Iruka isn’t struggling to discourage Kakashi either. Iruka’s nimble fingers quickly zip off Kakashi’s vest as Kakashi’s hand bunches up Iruka’s shirt revealing taut brown abs, and Kakashi’s fingers brushes a pert, brown nipple.

Iruka gasps, a sound that pools in Yamato’s groin while painfully stabbing him in the heart. Kakashi buries his head into Iruka’s tan neck and growls, hungry and deep, and Tenzou can see Iruka’s erection straining his pants as Kakashi shifts, braced on one forearm next to Iruka’s head.

“Did Tenzou buy you a drink as well, sensei?” Kakashi growls out in a low voice, nipping Iruka’s jawline possessively.

“N- no, we ate at Ichiraku.” Iruka gasps sharply. “With Naruto.” Kakashi hums as he sucks on Iruka’s earlobe. Iruka’s hands pull up Kakashi’s shirt, tugging on it to make Kakashi pull it off his head. Kakashi breaths out a puff of air in annoyance as he has to remove his mouth from the delicious skin of the chuunin, and latches onto it again as soon as the shirt clears his head.

Iruka moans as he feels the lean muscles under the freed expanse of pale skin, and pushes Kakashi so they roll over, whipping his shirt off as well. Kakashi has both eyes open, drinking in the sight of the sexy tan skin on top of him. He opens his mouth to say something but only a hitched breath comes out as Iruka chooses that moment to grind their cocks together. The full view of Iruka slowly thrusting his hips straddling Kakashi makes Yamato’s mouth dry, and his pants grow a little tight even as he feels that his heart has been pulled out. Yamato doesn’t know why he’s watching this, he knows that he really shouldn’t, but at the same time he feels so desolate, so regretful. It could have been him down on the clean tatami; it _should_ have been him, if only he hadn’t lost his nerve. If only.

Kakashi sits up, gripping Iruka’s firm bottom and creating more friction between their groins, and Iruka groans breathlessly. It’s a sound Yamato dared to imagine in his dreams, and it shoots straight into his balls, along with the image of Iruka wantonly clutching the hard body in front of him, throwing his head backwards. Yamato palms the front of his pants, looking at Iruka winding his arms around Kakashi. It sends shocks of pleasure around his body, and he imagines he is the one licking Iruka’s nipples, making Iruka groan so vulnerably.

“I didn’t know… I thought you weren’t interested, Kakashi. Teasing me all the time, I thought you had found out about my crush on you and you were making fun of me.” Iruka says huskily as he licks Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi seems as aroused as Yamato at the sound of that sexy voice.

“I thought you didn’t notice my interest in you at all,” Kakashi catches Iruka’s tongue and sucks it hard. Iruka makes a helpless, strangled sound, and Yamato sees Kakashi briefly tighten his hold on the hot body.

Kakashi moves his sucking down to the jaw again as his hands slip under the waistband of the pants and grip the tight, bucking ass. Iruka clenches one hand in the tufts of Kakashi’s hair, letting the other one brush down Kakashi’s firm, pale chest and abs. Yamato imagines the hands brush over his, and rubs through the front of his pants again, making himself almost gasp with the sensation.

Iruka pulls Kakashi’s hair, tipping his head backwards so that he can crush their lips together with a desperate, needy moan. Kakashi’s cock jolts and he flips Iruka onto his back in the blink of an eye, his eyes narrowed and focused as he tries hard to control himself. It is evident in the tremble of his back muscles, and Yamato wishes he was the one between Iruka’s legs, wishes he was the one Iruka was taking his pants off for, and he stifles a groan from rubbing his cock at the thought.

Kakashi fumbles and almost rips his own button off as he tries to open the front of his pants, breathing hard at the image of a now naked Iruka, looking up at him with a darkened gaze and a light flush on his cheeks.

“Kakashi, you’ve made me wait so long… don’t make me wait any more,” Iruka starts to touch himself slowly, caramel muscles heightened by the deliberate movement.

Kakashi finally opens his pants and grinds his weeping cock down onto Iruka’s, and Iruka immediately grabs both and moves his hips so that both cocks are fucking Iruka’s hand. Kakashi gives a strangled groan at the sensation, and blindly grabs for a vial in his discarded flak jacket on the floor. He spills a lot onto his fingers, and nudges Iruka’s exposed hole, twisting a finger into it.

Iruka gasps loudly, and Yamato slips his hand down the front of his pants properly, eyes briefly seeing spots as he makes skin contact with his cock. Iruka breathlessly cuts off a shout as Kakashi slips in two fingers, bending them and making contact with that spot. Kakashi swears under his breath as he adds a third finger, not able to take it as slowly as he should because of the increasingly helpless jerking of Iruka’s hips that brush Kakashi’s cock.

Yamato strokes himself, using a finger to rub the pre-come over the head of his cock and down his shaft, briefly touching his balls as he sees Kakashi pull his fingers out, lubes himself with the same hand and positions himself on Iruka’s hole, pushing in hard, harder than he would have. Iruka cries out hoarsely, his cock twitching and not in the least softening. It makes Yamato hard to think Iruka has already done this before, and he likes it a little rough; and Kakashi seems to like it as well, judging by his muttered curses as he pulls himself nearly all the way back out before he shoves himself all the way in to his balls.

Yamato pumps his cock as Kakashi pounds himself into Iruka, who is crying out incoherently, his cock sticking out and bobbing between their stomachs as Kakashi relentlessly drives himself deeper, harder into Iruka. Kakashi thrusts again and again onto the spot that is making Iruka almost scream; balls slapping Iruka’s ass, making lewd, wet smacking sounds as they slap against the clear lube spilling out of the pounded hole.

Kakashi grabs Iruka’s cock and leans over to suck hard on Iruka’s neck, hard enough to bruise. Iruka’s cock gets thicker and harder as Kakashi strokes him quick and ruthlessly, all the while never pausing in his animalistic fucking of the tight ass.

Yamato’s senses are tingling as his vision quickly fills up with bright spots, and his balls tighten and his cock grows harder, stiffer. Kakashi slams himself into Iruka, hips jerking uncontrollably and he only just manages to continue until Iruka’s cock explodes streams of thick, white come between their chests. Yamato comes in his pants, hard cock pulsating as hot, wet come spurts all over his fist making his vision go blind momentarily, and Kakashi roars, cock huge and shoved all the way in, balls spastically emptying themselves into the gasping man below him.

Yamato can see again. But the haze of lust has cleared and what he can see of the two men still riding out the last of their intense orgasms together makes him almost choke on his own suddenly dry throat, and he leaps away silently, hoping his distressed chakra wouldn’t have been noticed. He’s pretty sure it hasn’t.

On the stained tatami mats inside Iruka’s apartment, two men kiss, hesitantly, wonderingly; and they do not notice anything other than the light in each other’s eyes.


End file.
